CardFight Of Love! The Story Of Aichi and Misaki
by Majesty Lord Blaster
Summary: I Decided To Write Alittle Love Story Between Aichi And Misaki. I Worked Really Hard On This Fan Fic So I Hope You Like It and Remember Let Me Know What You Think. Enjoy :)
1. The Realization

**The CardFight Of Love! The Story Of Aichi And Misaki**

Aichi Sendou was on his way to Card Capital as usual hoping to get the new booster packs that come out today. When Aichi arrived he was greeted by the shop manager Shin and Misaki. "Hey there Aichi" said Shin. "Hello manager" He replied. Misaki was taking out the new booster pack which was just what Aichi was waiting for. "Can I get 2 from the new booster packs Misaki?" He asked. "Sure Aichi here you go" She replied. Misaki noticed Aichi always smiled when he got some new booster packs. She thought "He has such a cute smile…wait did I just think his smile was cute?" She looked away while slightly blushing.

Aichi saw Misaki look away but he was to distracted by the new card he got in one of the booster pack. Then Kamui walks in the shop. "Hey bro!" Said Kamui. "Oh Hey Kamui what's up" He replied. "Nothing I was wondering if you wanted to have a CardFight with me?" Asked Kamui. But before Aichi could answer Misaki said "Ill play you Kamui". Both of them where surprised with that response. "O-okay Misaki I guess ill play you" Said Kamui. Both of them got to the fight table and place their grade 0 on the mat. "STAND UP MY VANGUARD!" They said as they both began.

20 minutes into the match both are tied at 4 damage.

"Stand and draw I ride CEO Amaterasu The Sun Goddess!" said Misaki. Aichi had been watching the game but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Misaki. He thought "She is as skillfull as she is pretty" Then Aichi stopped and realized what he just thought. "Did I just think Misaki was pretty?" he kept looking at Misaki as she gave the finishing blow to win the game. "Man Misaki you really are a skillfull player." Said Aichi. Misaki Blushed Slightly At His Comment. "T-thanks Aichi" She Replied Nervously. Aichi Was Still Unsure Why He Thought Misaki Was Pretty But He Decided To Try To Forget About It.

As Aichi Went Home He Went To His Room To Get Some Sleep. But He Couldn't Stop Thinking About Earlier When He Thought Misaki Was Pretty. "Am I Developing Feelings For Her? What Should I Do If I Am?" He Couldn't Come Up With An Answer But The Same Problem Was Going Through Misaki's Head. "Why Did I Think He Had A Cute Smile? Does This Mean I Like Him?" She Thought. "I've Never Liked Anybody This Way Before? Wait What Am I Saying I Don't Like Him Like That! Do I?" She Asked Herself. "I Think I Know How I Can Tell If I Have Feelings For Misaki" Aichi Said To Himself. "Ill CardFight Her Tomorrow!" Little Did He Know Misaki Was Thinking The Same Thing.

Message To The Readers: Please Let Me Know If Its Good If You Like It I Will Try To Up Load More Of These It Should Only Take Me A Day To Write another One. So Please Let Me Know What You Think and thanks For Reading.


	2. Aichi Realizes His Feelings

**The CardFight Of Love! The Story Of Aichi And Misaki**

The next day Aichi went to Card Capital right after school to see Misaki and challenge her to a CardFight. But as he was headed to Card Capital he ran into Kai who was also on his way to Card Capital."Aichi are you headed to Card Capital?" He asked. "Yes I am Kai I was gonna go and challenge Misaki" he replied. "Misaki?" he replied a little confused. "Well I gotta see this" said Kai. Aichi wasn't really paying much attention to Kai because he wanted to figure out his feeling's for Misaki.

Meanwhile Misaki was waiting for Aichi to arrive because she also was gonna challenge him to a CardFight. "Where is he?" she said. "Where is who Misaki?" asked Shin. "It's nothing Shin" she replied. "Ok if you say so, and call me manager!" said Shin. Suddenly Aichi walk's in with Kai and as soon as they see each other they immediately ask each other to CardFight. "I want to CardFight!" they both said out loud. They were both surprised at their outbursts. They both stared at each other until Kai broke the silence. "Aren't you two gonna CardFight?" said Kai. They both went nervously to the fight table and took out their decks. "Stand Up My Vanguard!" they said as they began the CardFight.

Aichi went first. "Draw, I ride Knight Of Elegant Skills Gareth!" he said but before he ended his turn he stopped and looked at Misaki for a second. "She looks beautiful today, wait now I think she is beautiful?" he thought. "Turn end". "Draw, I ride Goddess Of The Crescent Moon Tskuyomi!" she was about to attack when she looked into Aichi's eyes. "His eye's look so cute, wait Im admiring his eye's now? Does this mean I really do have feelings for him?" She Thought To Herself. "I Attack With Tsukuyomi" Said Misaki. "No Guard" Replied Aichi. No Trigger Was Drawn. Aichi Started His Turn. "I Ride Knight Of Superior Skills Beaumains." Aichi Was About To Begin The Attack But Then He Got Lost In Misaki's Eyes. "Wow I Never Noticed How Beautiful Misaki's Eyes Are. I Think I Do Have Feelings For Misaki" As He Said It He Began To Blush And Misaki Noticed. "He Looks So Cute When He Blushes" She thought To Herself. "I-I Attack With Beaumains!" Said Aichi. "No Guard" Said Misaki. No Trigger Was Drawn.

15 Minutes Into The Fight And They Are At 5-4 And Misaki Was Winning.

"Stand And Draw, I Ride Goddess Of Full Moon Tsukuyomi." Said Misaki. "Wow Misaki Is The Perfect Girl, She's Smart, Pretty, And A Great CardFighter" Aichi Finally Realized His Feelings For Misaki. "Tsukuyomi Attacks The Vanguard!" Said Misaki. "I Guard With Halo Shield Mark!" Misaki Drew A Stand And Critical Trigger. "Now Silent Tom Attacks!". "No Guard" No Heal Trigger Was Drawn. "That Was A Good Game Misaki" Said Aichi. "Thanks Aichi" Said Misaki Slightly Blushing. After The CardFight Aichi Went Home To Think About His Feeling's For Misaki. "Im Home!" Said Aichi. "You're Late As Always Aichi" Said Emi.

"Sorry Emi I Was Having A CardFight With Misaki" Said Aichi. "Well As Long As Your Having Fun Aichi Its All That Matters" Said Aichi's Mother. Aichi Was Now Certain About His Feelings About Misaki But He Had No Idea How To Deal With It. He Simply Decided To Figure Out How To Tell Misaki How He Felt.

Back At Card Capital Misaki And Shin Were Finishing Up Closing The Shop. Misaki Wasn't As Certain About Her Feeling's For Aichi. But She Knew She Felt Something For Aichi. "Is Something On Your Mind Misaki?" Asked Shin. "No It's Nothing" Replied Misaki. She Just Wanted To Get The Day Behind Her And Begin Tomorrow When Aichi Would Come Over For The Tournament.

**Message To The Reader's : I Hope This Is A Little Better Than Last One And I Hope You Like It Please Leave A Review And Thank You For Reading!**


	3. The Unexpected

**The CardFight Of Love! The Story Of Aichi And Misaki**

As The New Day Began Misaki Woke Up And Started Helping Shin With The Set Up For The Tournament.. Meanwhile Aichi Was Getting Ready To Head To The Tournament. "Aichi Hurry Up Or You Are Gonna Be Late!" Said Emi. Aichi Ran Down Stairs And Put His Shoes On And Began To Leave. "Ill Be Back After The Tournament" Said Aichi As He Waved Goodbye. "Have Fun Aichi" Said His Mother. Aichi Started Running Towards Card Capital Hoping He Would Make It On Time For The Tournament. Misaki Had Finished Helping Shin And Decided To Take A Quick Bath Before The Tournament Began. As She Was Showering She Thought How She Would Confront Aichi When He Arrived. She Still Wasn't Sure About Her Feeling's Towards Him.

Aichi Finally Arrived At Card Capital Just Barely Entering The Tournament. He Looked Around But Didn't See Misaki. "Um Manager Where Is Misaki?" He Asked. "Oh I Think She Is In The Shower Upstairs." Said Shin. He Felt A Little Relieved Knowing She Was Still Here. "Hey Bro!" Said Kamui. "Oh Hi Kamui Are You Entering The Tournament?" He Asked. "You Bet! Im Gonna Win This Time Bro!" Said Kamui Excitedly. "Well Good Luck Kamui I Hope We Face Each Other In the Tournament." Said Aichi. Misaki Finally Finished Showering, Got Dressed and Headed Downstairs. As She Entered The Shop She Saw Aichi She Wanted To Say Hi But She Had Never Felt This Nervous Before. "What Do I Do? I Feel So Nervous Just Looking At Him" She Said To Herself. Then Miwa Arrives At The Shop But Kai Wasn't With Him. "What's Up Everyone!" Said Miwa. "Kai Isn't With You Miwa?" Asked Aichi. "Nah He Said He Was Gonna See How Ren Was Doing Since You Guy's Beat Em In The Nationals. Besides I Came Here For Something Else" Said Miwa. Then Misaki Finally Comes Out And Miwa Walked Up To Her.

"Hey Misaki I Was Wondering If I Could Ask You Something?" Asked Miwa. "What Is It?" Said Misaki. "Well I Was Wondering If You Would Go Out With Me?" Said Miwa. Misaki Was Surprised At What She Heard And Aichi Heard It As Well. "Why Are You Asking Me This!?" Said Misaki. "Why Do You Think? It's Cause I Like You Misaki" Said Miwa. Aichi Was A Little Furious With That And He Knew He Had To Do Something, But What? But Before He Could Come Up With Something Misaki Replied. "Ill Go Out With You If You Can Beat Everybody In The Tournament" Aichi Was Surprised But He Took That As A Sign That She Didn't Really Like Miwa And Felt Slightly Relieved. "Win The Tournament Eh? Ok Deal Sign Me Up!" Said Miwa. Aichi Was Surprised Miwa Accepted And Now Aichi Had Something To Play For. Keeping Miwa From Winning.

"Ok Everybody Who Signed Up For The Tournament Please Look At The Board To See Who You're Opponent Is!" Said The Shop Manager. Aichi Looked At The Board And Saw He Was Paired Up Against Kamui And Miwa's Name Was On The Other Side. "I Definitely Have To Win" Said Aichi. Aichi Knew How Good Miwa Was Since They Fought Before So He Knew He Had To Win This Tournament. Then Miwa Walked Up To Him. "Hey Aichi I Hope You Weren't Planning On Winning The Tournament Cause Im Gonna Win" Said Miwa Confidently. Aichi Wanted To Tell Him How Wrong He Was But All He Could Say Was "Good Luck". "Ok Now Lets Begin The First Match Between Aichi Sendou And Kamui Katsuragi!" Said The Manager. "Good Luck Bro" Said Kamui. "Thanks Kamui" Replied Aichi. So Then Begins The Race To Beat Miwa And Still Have A Chance With Misaki.


	4. The Stakes Rise

**CardFight Of Love! The Story Of Aichi And Misaki**

"Stand Up My Vanguard!" Said Both Kamui And Aichi. A Lot Was Going Through Aichi's Mind Like His Feelings For Misaki And Trying To Keep Miwa From Winning The Tournament. "I Ride Knight Of Elegant Skills Gareth, Turn End." Said Aichi. "Draw, I Ride Death Army Guy, I Attack!" Said Kamui. "No Guard" Replied Aichi. No Trigger Was Drawn.

10 minutes Later And Aichi Has 5 Damage And Kamui 4 Damage

"I Stand And Draw, I Ride Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel!" Said Aichi. "Limit Break! Check The Top Card And It's Garmore That's 10000 To Ezel! I Attack!" Said Aichi. "I Don't Have Enough To Guard That! No Guard" Said Kamui. "Dirve Check First Check, Critical Trigger That's I Extra Critical Second Check Nothing" Aichi Won The Game And That Bring's Him One Step Closer To Preventing Miwa From Going On A Date With Misaki. Misaki Watched Aichi's Match And She Knew He Would Stop Miwa From Winning. Then Miwa Approached Her Again. "Hey Misaki I Was Thinking About Raising The Stake" He Said. "Why?" She Asked. " I Know For A Fact Aichi Is Gonna Make It To The Final Match So How About If I Can Beat Aichi You Become My Girlfriend?" Said Miwa.

Aichi Had Heard And He Felt Like It Was Time To Step In. "Miwa How About You Make The Bet With Me If You Win You Get The Date With Misaki!" Said Aich. Everybody Heard What He Said And Were Shocked With His Sudden Outburst. Misaki Was Especially Surprised She Started To Think "Why Is Aichi Doing This? Does He Like Me?" She Blushed Thinking That Aichi Liked Her. "So Im Guessing If You Win You Get The Date With Misaki?" Said Miwa. Aichi Blushed At That Remark And Thought "Crap What Did I Just Do! She Might Find Out How I Feel! What If She Thinks I Like Her But She Doesn't Feel The Same? What If Thing's Get Awkward And She Doesn't Talk To Me Anymore?".

"So Aichi What Do You Think? Deal?" Asked Miwa. "D…De..Deal!" Said Aichi Nervously. Misaki Blushed When She Heard Aichi Agree. "Does He Like Me Or Is He Just Doing This Because He Heard Miwa Mention Him To Be Apart Of The Bet?" She Said To Herself. "Ok Then Aichi See You In The Final Match" Said Miwa. Aichi Knew What He Just Got Himself Into But He Saw It As An Opportunity To Tell Misaki How He Feels All He Has To Do Is Win.

Message to Reader: Ok this Is My 4th Story I Hope Im Doing A Good Job And Let Me Know What To Improve On. Thanks For Reading!


	5. The Biggest CardFight Of Aichi's Life

**CardFight Of Love! The Story Of Aichi And Misaki**

The Tournament Had Already Gone Underway And Aichi Had Won His Match. Misaki Kept Looking At Aichi Wondering What His Feeling's Were Towards Her. "Does He Like Me?" She Thought. That Was The Only Question That Passed Through Her Mind. Aichi On Was Only Focused On Beating Miwa And Getting To Go On A Date With Misaki. "Alright The Final Match Of The First Round Is About To Begin Between Miwa And Morikawa!" Announced The Shop Manager. "I Feel Bad For You Miwa You Have To Face The Great Morikawa In The First Round" Said Morikawa Confidently. "Alright Then Morikawa Lets Get Started" Replied Miwa. "Stand Up My Vanguard!" They Said As They Began The CardFight.

5 Minutes Into The CardFight

"Now Dragonic Overlord Attack The Vanguard!" Said Miwa. Of Course Morikawa Couldn't Guard With All The Grade 3's In His Deck. "That Makes 6 Damage I Win" Said Miwa. "Darn It How Could I Lose! These Grade 3's Have Let Me Down!" Said Morikawa Disappointed. Aichi Didn't Expect Morikawa To Win So His Hope's Weren't High. Misaki Was A Little Worried That Aichi Might Lose But She Kept Faith That He Would Win. She Was Still Unsure What Her Feeling's Towards Him Were But She Didn't Want To Date Miwa. But She Still Wonder's What Aichi's Feelings Are Towards Her.

1 Hour Later

"Ok Everybody It's Time To Start The Final Match Of The Card Capital Tournament! This Match Is Between Aichi Sendou And Taishi Miwa!" Said The Shop Manager. "Ok Aichi This Is It I Hope Your Ready Cause Im All Set To Make Misaki My Girlfriend After I Beat You" Said Miwa. Aichi Wanted To Say Something Back But Decided To Let His Units Do The Talking For Him. "Stand Up My Vanguard!" They Said. "Ill Take The First Turn Draw, I Ride The Embodiment Of Armor Bahr! Turn end." Said Miwa. "Draw, I Ride Knight Of Elegant Skills Gareth, I Attack The Vanguard!" Said Aichi. "No Guard" Replied Miwa. "Checking The Drive Check, Nothing." Said Aichi. Miwa Took One Damage And Began His Turn. "Draw, I Ride Dragon Knight Nehalem! And I Call A Second Nehalem and Bahr To The Rear-Guard!" Said Miwa. "My Vanguard Attack's Gareth!" Miwa Said Confidently. " No Guard" Replied Aichi. "Drive Check, Draw Trigger! 5000 To My Rear-Guard And I Draw 1 Card" Said Miwa. "Damage Check, Nothing" Said Aichi. Aichi Knew What Miwa Was Capable Of So He Knew He Had To Give It All He's Got.

"My Second Nehalem Attack With A Boost From Bahr!" Said Miwa. "No Guard" He Replied. That Put Aichi At 2 Damage And Miwa At 1."I Stand And Draw, I Ride Knight Of Superior Skills Beaumains! And I Call Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion And Gareth To The Rear-Guard!". "Now Nemean Lion Attack's With A Boost From Gareth!" He Said. "No Guard" Replied Miwa. "Now I Attack With Beaumains!" Said Aichi. "I Guard With Barh And Nehalem Intercepts" Replied Miwa Confidently. "Drive Check, Nothing" Said Aichi Disappointed. "I Gotta Say Aichi You Are Strong As I Expected From A National Winner, But I Can't Afford To Lose, I Ride Dragonic Overlord!" Said Miwa. "Counter Blast To Give Dragonic Overlord 5000 Till The End Of The Turn, Now Dragonic Overlord Attack Nemean Lion!" Miwa Said. " No Guard" Replied Aichi. "Twin Drive, First Check Nothing, Second Check, Nothing." He Said.

"Now I Stand Dragonic Overlord Once Again! And I Attack Your Vanguard!" Said Miwa. "No Guard" Said Aichi. "Drive Check, Nothing, Turn End" Said Miwa. This Put Aichi At 4 Damage But He Wasn't About To Give Up. "I Stand And Draw, I Ride Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel! Limit Break! Checking The Top Card, Its Sagramore That's 10,000 To Ezel" Aichi Said Confidently. " And I Call Silver Fang Witch, Silent Punisher and Garmore To The Rear Guard! I Attack With Blond Ezel That's 24,000 To Dragonic Overlord!". "I Guard With Bahr And Dragon Dancer Monica" Said Miwa. That Made A Shield Of 25,000 Aichi Wasn't About To Give Up. " Drive Check First Check, Nothing, Second Check, Critical Trigger! All Effects To Blond Ezel" Aichi Said. Misaki Saw Him Draw The Critical Trigger And Felt A Little Relieved. Miwa Didn't Get A Damage Trigger That Put Miwa At 5 Damage, But Aichi Had 2 More Attack's And He Only Had 2 Cards Left In His Hand.

"Now Garmore Attack's With A Boost From Silent Punisher!" Said Aichi Hoping It Delivers The Final Blow. "I Guard With Monica" Said Miwa. "Sagramore Attack With A Boost From Silver Fang Witch! Counter Blast Twice To Give Him 6000 With A Total Of 21,000" Said Aichi With Confidence. Miwa Had A 10000 Shield In His Hand But It Would Only Match The Attack. "No Guard" He Said. "Damage Check Nothing, I Lost." Said Miwa. Miwa Was Alittle Disappointed That He Lost But He Knew How Strong Aichi Was So He Really Couldn't Blame Himself . "And The Winner Of The Card Capital Tournament Is Aichi Sendou!" Announced The Shop Manager. So Know With This Win Aichi Get's His Date With Misaki And An Opportunity To Let Her Know How He Feel's About Her. Misaki Also Saw This As An Opportunity To Figure Out What Her Feeling's For Him Were.

_Message To The Readers: Sorry It Was So Long I Guess I Got Carried Away And I Only Made Miwa Use Kagero's Because It's The Only Deck I Saw Him Use In The Anime. I Hoped You Liked It And I'll Try To Upload Atleast Once Or Twice A Day. Please Leave A Review And Let Me Know If I Need To Improve._


	6. Preparation

**CardFight Of Love! The Story Of Aichi and Misaki**

Aichi had won his match against Miwa and had also won the chance to go on a date with Misaki. This was the opportunity he was waiting for. Then Misaki approaches him and says "Congrats Aichi I knew you could win." Aichi looked at Misaki and said "Thanks Misaki". "I guess since you beat Miwa you won the bet, so I guess we get to go on a date together" Misaki blushed as she said that. Aichi blushed when she mentioned the date. "Yeah I guess so, if you don't want to go through with it we don't have to go on a date" said Aichi. "No it's fine Aichi you won fair and square" said Misaki. Aichi was a little surprised with her response but he didn't care because he got the chance to go on a date with Misaki.

After that Aichi left Card Capital and Misaki felt a little sad seeing him leave. "What's with me lately? All I've thought about is Aichi." She said. Then Miwa approached her and said "Good luck Misaki I'm sure he'll show you a good time, but I won't give up on you Misaki". Misaki gave him a look and he took that as a sign to leave. Misaki helped shin close up shop and went to her room. "I have to prepare for my date with Aichi, I wonder where will go? Maybe I should ask him? No I don't want to seem desperate" She said. But then her phone rings. "hello?" she asked. It was Aichi calling. "Hey Misaki I almost forgot to ask you where you wanted to go tomorrow? He asked. She blushed and gave him an answer. "How about the movies?" she said. "a movie sounds great Misaki ill stop by your place tomorrow" He said. He hung up and Misaki was even more nervous than before.

As Aichi hung up the phone he went to his room with only one thing in his mind, and that was to not screw up this chance. "Ok since its just a movie so I shouldn't freak out about it" he said. But he was more nervous than ever. Then Emi walks in the room. "Aichi dinner is ready" said Emi. He want downstairs and sat down at the table. "Aichi how was the tournament? Did you wind?" Asked Aichi's mother. " yes I won the tournament" He replied. "Also mom I have a d..d…date tomorrow" He said nervously. "A DATE!" said Emi surprised. "Good for you Aichi and who is the lucky lady? Asked Mrs. Sendou. "M..Mi..Misaki" He Said Blushing. "Misaki!" Once again said Emi surprised. "Im so proud of you Aichi" Said his mother.

After dinner Aichi went to his room and went to bed. Meanwhile Misaki was in her room thinking how the date might turn out. "How am I going to handle this? I feel nervous when im near him." Then Shin walks in. "Hey Misaki I know this is your first date but there is no need to be nervous you and Aichi have hung out together so often so you'll be fine" Said Shin. "Thanks Shin " Said Misaki. Shin leaves and Misaki gets ready for bed hoping the date would go well.

Message to reader: Sorry if having the first letter of each word bothered yall, I hope its better now, ill try to upload another one soon, I hope you guys like my fan fic and please remember to leave a review and thanks for reading.


	7. The Big Kiss Scene

**CardFight Of Love! The Story Of Aichi and Misaki**

Misaki had woken up and started her day with only one thing in mind. The date with Aichi. "I cant afford to screw up right now" she said nervously. "what if something happens and he doesn't want to talk to me anymore? What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore? Oh this is all so irritating!" she said putting her hand on her head. Aichi was having a different approach to this, to him this was his chance to let Misaki know how he really feels. "I gotta do my best and I have to make sure I tell her how I feel" said Achi. Both of them were nervous about it because this was their first date ever. But Misaki was the most nervous one, she was still unsure of her feeling towards Aichi, but this was her chance to find out.

Few hour's later and Both Aichi and Misaki were ready for their date. Aichi left and began his way to Misaki's Home (which was at Card Capital) and he was exited and nervous at the same time. He didn't know how Misaki would react when he tells her his true feelings towards her. Misaki was home waiting for Aichi to arrive, she couldn't wait to see him for some reason. She felt as if she has fallen in love with Aichi, every time she sees him her heart skips a beat and she blushes just being near him. Aichi had arrived and Misaki came down stairs looking beautiful. Aichi was speechless when he saw her all he could do was stair. "Are y..y..you ready Misaki?" he asked. "Yeah lets get going I don't wanna miss the movie" she replied

As they make their way to the theater Aichi wanted to take this opportunity to let Misaki know how he felt. But then as he was about to say something they run into Ren and Asaka. " Oh Hello Aichi where are you off too?" asked Ren. "Oh me and Misaki where headed to the theater to watch a movie" said Aichi. Aichi was a little irritated when they ran into the two from team AL4 he knew this screwed up the opportunity he had just now. "Well that sounds fun! doesn't it Asaka?" said Ren. "Yes it does Ren!" Said Asaka Cheerfully. "How about we join you two?" asked Ren. Misaki Immediately said no. "Can't you see we are on a date?" said Misaki. "Oh im sorry Misaki and Aichi we will leave you two alone" said Ren. "I didn't think Aichi had it in him to ask Anyone on a date what about you?" asked Ren. "Nope me neither." replied Asaka

The two made It to the theater and got their tickets and headed inside. The movie they were gonna watch was a romantic movie that Misaki wanted to watch for sometime. The two went in and took a seat and waited for the movie to begin. Aichi looked at Misaki and wondered when if this was his second opportunity to tell her. "Mi…saki? Can I tell you something?" He asked. "Yeah sure what is it?" she replied. "well for awhile ive been meaning to tell you something" He said nervously. And at that moment the movie began to play and once again Aichi missed his opportunity.

During the movie Misaki felt very nervous and the romantic movie didn't help at all. Then came the big kiss scene and Both of them blushed when they saw it. They both turn and looked at each other for a moment. As their eyes met their hearts began to race and they were both feeling nervous. Then they both slowly lean in closer to each other. And then in an instant their lips meet. Misaki now knows what her true feelings for Aichi were, and Aichi finally got the opportunity he was waiting to let Misaki know what his feelings where.

**Message to reader: ok guys this is the last fan fic for today but ill be back tomorrow with more I promise. Please let me know what you think of today's Chapter. Thanks for Reading ^.^**


	8. The Aftermath

**CardFight Of Love! The Story Of Aichi and Misaki**

After the movie, Aichi and Misaki began to walk home together. Aichi was wondering what was going to happen after they kissed. While Misaki wondered what she would do when she would see Aichi the next day. "Mi…Misaki? Are you ok?" asked Aichi. She looked at him and nodded. Aichi knew something was troubling Misaki but he didn't know how to approach it. Then the two arrive at Misaki's home and they both didn't want to say goodbye. "Aichi ?" said Misaki. "Yeah?" replied Aichi. Then in that moment Misaki hugged Aichi. "Thank you" she whispered. She held him tightly and didn't want to let go but she knew she had to. "Goodnight Aichi" she said as she headed inside. "Goodnight Misaki" said Aichi. Aichi was surprised that she hugged him. As he made his way home only one thing went through his mind, Misaki.

Aichi arrives home and makes his way to his room until Emi stops him. "Aichi how was you date?" she asked hoping for a good response. "It went good Emi thanks for asking" he replied. Then he went to his room and closed the door. He then realized, what would he do tomorrow when he saw her. He began to think but couldn't come up with an answer. He would just have to figure it out tomorrow when he went to Card Capital. He got into bed and began to sleep. Meanwhile Misaki was still surprised she hugged Aichi so tightly. She began to think what she would do when she saw Aichi tomorrow. "I cant believe I did that I'm so embarrassed!" she said. "But it felt nice holding him so close" she said blushing. She got into bed and began to sleep thinking only about Aichi.

Morning arrives and Misaki woke up and got ready to begin her day. As she helped Shin around the shop she thought of what she would do when Aichi arrived. "How should I greet him? Should I just greet him normally?" she said to herself. Aichi was getting ready to go see Misaki at Card Capital. He couldn't wait to get there he was rushing to get ready. "Ill be back home before dinner!" said Aichi as he headed out the door. He was anxious to get to Card Capital but he was still unsure of how he would confront Misaki after their date last night. He was just happy he got to kiss Misaki.

As he arrives at Card Capital he sees Misaki behind the counter. "Hi Misaki" He said. "Oh Hi Aichi" She said slightly blushing. Shin saw the two and told Misaki she could take a break so she could talk to Aichi. She was glad he said so because she really just wanted to be with Aichi. The two sat down but could say anything. They were both trying to think how to start the conversation. Then Misaki says "I had a good time last night" she said nervously. "Me too" replied Aichi. "Um.. Mi..Misaki? Can I ask you something?" He asked. "Y..yeah what is it?" she replied. "Do you…like me?" Aichi asked slightly blushing. Misaki blushed bright red when he asked her that but she knew she had to answer him. "Y…yes I do Aichi why do you ask?" she replied. "Because ive had feelings for you for awhile that's why I did my best to beat Miwa at the tournament" Said Aichi. Misaki was surprised that Aichi played because he wanted to be with her. She then leaned in and kissed Aichi on the cheek and said "Thank you Aichi. I've had feelings for you for awhile too". The two then just sat and talked for the until the store closed. Aichi went home feeling better than he ever had. Misaki was in her room with a stuffed animal in her arms. She felt amazing after talking to Aichi and couldn't wait till the next day. But little did they know what tomorrow had in store for the 2 of them.

Message to reader: Sorry took me so long had a busy day well I hope you all like this one and remember to leave a review! And thanks for reading.


	9. Miwa's Revenge

**CardFight Of Love! The Story of Aichi and Misaki**

Aichi was ready to head to CardCapital , he got his deck and headed out. On his way there, he ran into Ren and Asaka. "Hello Aichi, how are you?" asked Ren. "Oh hello Ren, I fine im on my way to CardCapital" Aichi replied. Ren then asked Aichi "Mind if we tag along?". Aichi nodded and headed to CardCapital. Meanwhile Misaki was on her regular shift at the shop. Then Miwa arrives and begins to talk to Misaki. "Yo Misaki I heard you and Aichi really hit it off on your date the other day, that's good". Misaki didn't want to reply and was hoping someone would get there soon.

Miwa notices Aichi coming through the door and he was still mad that he lost in the tournament. So Miwa wanted payback and pulled Misaki and kissed her. Aichi stands there in shock not knowing what to do. Ren and Asaka felt the awkwardness in the air and decided not I get involved. Misaki pushes Miwa off and slaps him. "What do you think your doing!" Misaki says furiously. "Just a little payback " Miwa replies.

Aichi turned around and headed home, heartbroken. Misaki quickly ran after him but Aichi was already out of sight. As Aichi ran he thought to himself "why did that happen? I thought Misaki liked me, was I wrong?". Aichi then arrives home and goes to his room. Misaki was angry at Miwa for what he did but was more worried about Aichi. "What am I gonna do? Aichi must be mad at me now, but what can I do to fix it?" she thought. Then Shin walked in.

"Misaki are you ok?" Shin asked. "Y-yeah, just a little worried" she replied. "You know if you just explain to Aichi what happened im sure he would understand" said Shin. Misaki just wanted to be alone and asked Shin to leave. "If this where to happen who knows whats next" she thought. But little do they know that this is only the beginning.

**Message to reader: sorry ive take so long i had some trouble at home, i kinda rushed on this one so im sorry if it isnt good, just remember to leave a comment and tell me how to improve. Thanks For Reading! Oh and im looking for some suggestions on what to do next please let me know and i will do my best to use your suggestions, Thanks!**


	10. Kourin's Advice

**CardFight Of Love! The Story Of Aichi and Misaki**

It's been a few days since the incident at Card Capital, and Aichi hasn't been at the shop since. Misaki has called his home a few times but Aichi ignored all of the calls. Misaki also tried going to Aichi's house, but his mother told her that he needs time to himself. "I really thought me and Misaki had a connection, but I guess not" said Aichi depressed. Meanwhile Misaki was feeling really bad about what happened, but didn't know what to do. "If only Aichi would talk to me, then I could tell him what happened" said Misaki. Then Shin walks into Misaki's room. "Hey Misaki, do you need some help?" asked Shin. Misaki nodded. "What should I do Shin? Aichi won't even talk to me" she said. "The best thing you could do right now is wait for him to calm down, he probably got the wrong Idea and is a little frustrated" said Shin. Misaki's eyes began to tear up a bit. "But I'm worried he won't come back, I've never felt this way before about a boy" said Misaki. "Just give it time Misaki, I promise it will get better" said Shin.

Emi tried talking to Aichi, but he wouldn't get out of his room. "Mom I'm worried" said Emi. " I know dear, but we just have to give him time im sure he'll be fine soon" said Aichi's mom. Then suddenly Aichi opened his door, went downstairs, and left. Aichi went to the mall and walked around for half an hour until he came across PSY shop. Aichi walked inside the shop and is greeted by Kourin and Rekka. "Welcome back Aichi Sendou, what brings you to our shop today?" asked Kourin. "Oh Hello Suiko, I just came here to clear my head" said Aichi. Kourin looked at him for a second and then walked towards him. "If you have something on your mind don't be afraid to tell me" said Suiko . Aichi felt a bit uneasy but told her what was wrong. When he did Kourin tried to comfort Aichi. "Aichi it sound like you are having a really bad time, I'm sorry your feeling this way " said Kourin. " I just don't know how to deal with this, I really like Misaki but, Kourin what should I do?" said Aichi. "It seems she doesn't feel the same about you Aichi" Said Kourin. "I guess your right If she would do something like that" replied Aichi.

Then suddenly Kourin gets closer to Aichi and says " You don't need someone like her, Aichi" whispered kourin in Aichi's ear. Then suddenly she leaned in and kissed Aichi. Aichi was surprised with this sudden act by Kourin, but he didn't do anything about it. When she leaned away Kourin said " You deserve someone better Aichi, and you know it". Afterwards Aichi left and headed home. On his way home Aichi began to think to himself. "She's right, I deserve someone who won't do something like that, But is that person Kourin?" said Aichi to himself. Aichi now has 2 thing's troubling his mind, but what will Aichi do to settle this?

Message to Reader: Sorry this one took long as well, I've been busy with work and family, let me know if you liked this chapter, and let me know what I can improve on. Thanks for reading! 


	11. Aichi's Darkside Come's Out

**CardFight Of Love! The Story Of Aichi and Misaki**

Still in shock after what happened, Aichi felt like he should ask Kai for help. But as usual he is nowhere to be found. He then thought of just talking it out with Misaki, but it would be hard to bring up the fact that he kissed Kourin. But he was still enraged by the fact that Miwa kissed Misaki. And his anger was strong at this point to where he can't even stand seeing Miwa. Then a light appeared in his eyes and the atmosphere around him changed. He knew what he had to do.

Miwa entered Card Capital looking for Misaki, who was in her room still depressed. The shop manager didn't want Miwa at the store but couldn't do anything about it. Aichi left his home and made his way to Card Capital to see if Miwa was there. He was gonna Cardfight him to finally settle the score. "Hey shop manager, where's Misaki?" asked Miwa. "She is in her room right now, she wants to be alone" replied the shop manager. "Is that so? Well I guess ill…" Miwa was interrupted by Aichi who barged in the shop.

"Hey there Miwa, wanna have a quick game? Said Aichi with an evil grin. Miwa didn't want to waste his time with Aichi. But he thought Misaki would come out if Aichi was here. "Sure why not?" said Miwa in response. The two make their way to a fight table and set their starting vanguard. "Im going to make you pay for what you did Miwa" Said Aichi. Miwa didn't say anything in response and just got ready for the CardFight. The shop manager notice a change in Aichi, he knew Aichi wasn't being himself. Little did him and Miwa know, Aichi had activated his PSYqualia. Aichi pulled out a card from his deck and said "this will be the card that defeats you Miwa" The card was Spectral Duke Dragon. "How did you get that card? That's Ren's card!" said the shop manager. Aichi had run into Ren before arriving at the Shop.

"Stand Up! Vanguard!" The two said as they began the fight. "I'll take the first turn, I ride Embodiment of Armor Barr! I end my turn" Said Miwa. Aichi started his turn and as he did he saw a vision of what was about to happen in that turn. "I ride Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth! Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph move back and I attack!" said Aichi. Miwa didn't guard, but that was a mistake because Aichi knew what was in the drive check. "Critical Trigger! Power and critical to Gareth!" said Aichi. Miwa checked the damage check and got nothing. Miwa became cautious after that move and decided to use "that" card. "I ride Nehalem and I call Barr, I attack your Gareth!" said Miwa. Aichi didn't guard. "Drive check, nothing" Miwa said disappointed. "My turn then, I stand and draw! I ride Knight Of Superior Skills Beaumans! I call another Gareth! I use Kyrph's effect to superior call Incondesant Lion, Blond Ezel!" said Aichi evily. "Now I Attack! With his skill he gains +1000 for each rear guard!". " I guard!" said Miwa. "Drive check, nothing, second check, nothing" said Aichi. Miwa was beginning to wonder what was wrong with Aichi. He wasn't acting like his usual self. But he brushed it off and started his turn.

"Burn this world to ash with your apocalyptic flame! I ride Dragonic Overlord!" said Miwa. "I know what you're trying to do here Miwa, but it isn't gonna work against me" said Aichi with an evil grin. "I know how this game will end, you will activate Dragonic Overlords effect and attack like you would normally, but you won't draw any triggers" said Aichi with a devilish laugh. Miwa ignored what he said and continued with his turn. And what Aichi said was exactly what happened, and Miwa started to freak out a little, but he wasn't worried because he was only at 2 damage. "Final Turn!" Said Aichi. Misaki had heard Aichi say final turn but wasn't sure if it was him. "Is he really here?" said Misaki as she left her room and ran downstairs.

As she entered the shop she saw Aichi and felt relieved that he finally came back. But she saw him in the middle of a game and decided to let him finish. "I stand and draw, Limit Break! I pay the cost and check the top card of my deck for a Gold Paladin! Call, Spectral Duke Dragon! I attack with Spectral Duke Dragon!" said Aichi. "I Guard with Barr! Im gonna make it to the next turn" said Miwa. "Now Ezel Attacks!" said Aichi. "I Nullify that attack! I drop one card from my hand into the drop zone, you're not gonna beat me this time Aichi" said Miwa. "Didn't I tell you? I already know how this game is gonna end, Twin Drive! First check, Critical Trigger! All effects to Spectral Duke." This didn't have any effect on Miwa, he just waited for the next check and hoped it wouldn't be a stand trigger. "Second check, Stand Trigger! All effects to Spectral Duke" said Aichi. He just stood there with an evil grin and his eyes had an evil intent. "I told you I knew exactly how this was gonna end! Now you will feel my wrath!" said Aichi as he gave out an evil laugh. He stands Spectral Duke Dragon and begins his attack. "I don't have enough to guard against that attack, I don't guard" said Miwa. Then in an instant Aichi sent Miwa to the planet Cray using his PSYqualia. "where…where am I? Aichi?" said Miwa panicking as he was stricken down by Spectral Duke Dragon. "Aaaghh!" said Miwa as he collapsed on the ground.

"Its over" said Aichi as he turned around to leave. But as he did he saw Misaki and notice she was watching the entire thing. "Misaki?" said Aichi. "what did you do to him Aichi?" asked Misaki. "N-nothing! All I did was beat him in Vanguard" replied Aichi. Misaki knew there was more to it though, but she was glad that Aichi came back. She quickly went to him and gave him a hug. "Im sorry Aichi for what happened the other day, I promise it won't happen again" said Misaki as tears ran down her face. "No its my fault, I should have come to talk to you about it Misaki" and with that the two looked at each other and the slowly leaned in to kiss. "I love you Aichi Sendou" said Misaki softly. "I love you too Misaki Tokura" said Aichi in return. After that things went back to normal for a bit, but now Misaki might be the one to fight for Aichi soon enough.

_**Message to Reader: Sorry it took me so long I wanted this one to be good, thank you for your suggestions I tried to put them in the story line as best as I could. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading.**_


	12. Aichi, Misaki, and PSYqualia

**CardFight Of Love! The story of Aichi and Misaki**

Sometime past after the Cardfight with Aichi and Miwa and thing seemed to cool down a bit. Misaki was glad that Aichi and her have moved on from what happened with Miwa a few days ago. "Im going out Mom" said Aichi as he walked out the door. "he sure is out a lot isn't he" said Emi to her mother. "Im just glad he is having a good time" said Ms. Sendou with a smile. Aichi first went to Team Asteroids headquartes to see Ren, he had to return his Spectral Duke Dragon to him. He kept thinking why he asked Ren to borrow the card. But he brushed it off and kept going.

As he arrives he notices Tetsu in the front of the Building talking to Asaka. He walked up to them and said "Hey guys is Ren in?". Tetsu looked surprised to see Aichi. "Well if it isn't Aichi Sendou, what might you want with Ren?" asked Tetsu. Aichi pulled out Spectral Duke Dragon and said "I just wanted to give him his card back". "Ah yes that's right, Ren actually went to Card Capital just now to get it back from you" said Tetsu. As Aichi was about leave Asaka stopped him. "wait im going with you" said Asaka. " I have something to ask Ren so I'm going to tag along" said Asaka. Aichi nodded and kept walking.

Meanwhile at Card Capital Misaki was in her room getting ready for when Aichi arrived. "you look very happy today Misaki" said Shin the shop manager. "Of course Aichi is taking me to an amusement park today" said Misaki happily. "I'm sure your parents would be glad to see you so happy" said Shin. Then Ren walks in the shop and asks "Is Achi here? I let him borrow something and I need it back". Misaki looked at Ren wondering what it was Aichi borrowed. "He isn't here but he should be coming soon" said Misaki. "Wonderful ill just wait here for him then" said Ren as he sat down at one of the tables.

Misaki walked up to him and asked "What did Aichi borrow?". Ren looked at her and said "My Spectral Duke Dragon". "Why did Aichi borrow it? He has Blond Ezel in his deck" She said confused. "He said he wanted to beat Miwa in a Cardfight and wanted something to put a scare in him" "he seemed really angry that day" said Ren. Misaki was shocked after hearing that. "He wanted revenge? That doesn't seem like him" she said worried. "It wasn't Aichi talking though, It was his PSYqualia" He replied.

Then Aichi walks in with Asaka into the shop. "Hey Misaki, are you ready?" asked Aichi. Misaki nodded and gave a small smile. "oh Aichi im going to need that card back" said Ren as he got up from his seat. "Oh right here it is Ren" said Aichi handing him the card. "Are you two going somewhere?" asked Asaka. "just to the amusement park" said Misaki. "Oh that sounds like fun mind if we join you?" asked Ren. Aichi was about to answer but Asaka interrupted. "No Ren you have things to do back at headquarters!" she said irritated. The two left back to Team Asteroid's Headquarter and Aichi and Misaki headed off to the amusement park. Misaki wanted to bring up why Aichi borrowed a card from Ren that powerful. She knew she couldn't ignore it, she remembers how Aichi got when he used PSYqualia.

After thinking it carefully she finally came out and asked him. "Aichi…Why did…" she was hesitant to ask. "Is there something wrong Misaki?" asked Aichi. "Why did you borrow Spectral Duke Dragon from Ren?" she asked. Aichi stopped in place and looked at her. "I… don't know, I heard the card call out to me. And I was so filled with rage that it told me that it would help me get revenge" said Aichi. Misaki was starting to worry about Aichi, but what could she do? "I'm sorry Misaki, I know it isn't like me to act like that but I couldn't handle It" said Aichi. Then Aichi was starting to feel the power of PSYqualia coursing through his body. "I had to do it Misaki! He deserved what he got!" said Aichi. Misaki then slapped Aichi and said "stop it Aichi!". Aichi went back to normal but felt dizzy and collapsed. Misaki caught him before he hit the ground.

Tears fell down her cheeks and wondered what she could do to help Aichi. The last time Aichi broke out of his PSYqualia was because of Kai. But Kai is always difficult to find, she knew what she had to do. "Aichi I will do what I can to help you break from your PSYqualia"

**Message to Reader: Hey Guys I hope you like this one and keep the suggestions coming! Remember tell me what I need to improve on and Thanks For Reading.**


	13. Message to Reader

Im sorry Guys im gonna have to put this Fan Fic on pause so i can focus on my other fan fics i have, im really sorry guys


End file.
